


I want to see you smile

by UpInOrbit



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Making Out, Mentioned or implied OT8, Mentions of Blood, Mutual Pining, The blood is really minor, Vampire San, Vampires, Vampires aren't that important but he is, Yunho has a biting kink honestly, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpInOrbit/pseuds/UpInOrbit
Summary: "You should ask him out." Or the famous last words that would completely change Yunho's life.Yunho is determined to never act on his feelings for San, his vampire best friend, but when Yeosang, his human best friend, decides he's got enough of Yunho's endless pining, is there anything he can really do, other than try and come out of it alive and with?Unstoppable force meets unmovable object. Which will win? Will Yunho come out with a new boyfriend, or a broken heart?





	I want to see you smile

**Author's Note:**

> And here it is, my first Ateez fic! It was supposed to be short and fluffy and instead here we are, with a 10k monster between our hands that came to life unexpectedly (which is very appropriate for Halloween, really). This was supposed to go in many different directions, but somehow we've ended up here, so I really hope you'll enjoy it!  
Big thanks to Marta, my clown soulmate, big thanks for your support and your help and your encouragement, this is here thanks to you too! Also a big shoutout to the 9900 gc, a source of constant support, and to Justinne, for giving her opinion on the title. I love you all lots, you're absolutely awesome <3  
That said, I really hope you'll enjoy this work and, in case you need visual help with the outfits and such, please refer to [these](https://twitter.com/monstaruniverse/status/1129512473382535168?s=20) [three](https://twitter.com/moodyrebel/status/1177193344520380416?s=20) [tweets](https://twitter.com/lotsofsunshines/status/1176910393484206080?s=20)

There’s a red smudge on the vampire’s cheek, fresh blood near the corner of his lip.

Yunho can’t take his eyes off it, as a tiny drop makes it’s way down the vampire’s chin, falling onto the sheet below, a bright red against the pristine white.

He doesn’t care, unable to tear his eyes away from the vampire, who’s almost glowing under the soft light of the bedside lamp. His blond hair appears almost golden, a halo around a face that looks sculpted by the deftest hands, one that could belong to both an angel or a demon.

Finally, the vampire opens his eyes, dark red with the blood he’d just ingested, and stares at Yunho. His eyes soften visibly, the crimson in his eyes receding and giving way to its usual black. He takes a step forward and his gaze lands on the stain of blood on the sheets.

“Fuck, Yunho, I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize,” he fusses over it, before Yunho manages to shake his head, croak a protest, saying it has no importance. “Are you okay? How are you feeling? Did I take too much? Fuck, I feel like I took too much, I’m really sorry Yunho—”

Pushing himself off the bed, Yunho wraps his hand around his friend’s, ignoring the slight discomfort and dizziness that come with the movement, and pulls him closer, effectively making the other silent.

“I’m fine, San, don’t worry about it. It’s nothing,” he continues, his tone more stern when he sees San open his mouth to contradict him. “I swear I’m fine.”

Dark eyes boring into his, San sits on the edge of the bed, scoots over to Yunho. Gently, he places his hand on Yunho’s chin, angles it away to give him a better view of his the juncture of his neck, the tender place where neck and shoulder meet. He brushes his fingers against the two round incisions there, and Yunho struggles to breathe for an instant. 

_Cold fingers_, he thinks to himself. San has always had cold fingers, the blood now running through his system not having had the opportunity to warm them up yet. Cold fingers are the ones responsible for the shiver that runs over his spine, the way his breath hitches almost imperceptibly.

“Maybe we should stop doing this,” San’s words break him free of his reverie and he frowns, convinced he’s heard it wrong.

“Stop what?” He asks, and San sighes. Yunho’s frown deepens.

“This,” he says. One of his hands abandons Yunho’s neck, makes a wide movement to encompass everything and nothing at all. The other stays where it was, feather-like touches against Yunho’s skin. “All of this. I don’t think it’s okay for me to take advantage of you in this way, I shouldn’t be drinking from you.”

Yunho stares open-mouthed at San for a minute, before scoffing.

“San, I already told you it’s fine! You don’t have to feel guilty about it!”

“Well, I do!” San replies.

“Well, you shouldn’t!” Yunho splutters. “We came back and you were tired and hungry and didn’t have any other sources of blood. I’m not going to let you suffer when I can help you. You asked, I consented, and it’s like every other time,” San look unconvinced, biting on his lower lip, eyes nervously roaming Yunho’s face, searching for signs that he’s lying. Yunho smiles, and his eyes get caught on the stain of blood still on San’s face. He resists the urge to wipe it off. “I swear, San, I would tell you if I didn’t want to. Don’t worry about it, I like doing it,” he says.

San looks at him for a moment longer, before the worry in his eyes is replaced by mischief, and Yunho realizes his mistake, the slip of tongue that does not go unnoticed.

“You like it? When I bite you?” San says, a cheeky grin on his lips as he comes closer, their noses almost touching.

Yungo takes it for what it is, a deflection, and knows the conversation isn’t over yet, but he can only focus on one thing at a time, and it’s hard to do so when San is so close, when he can see himself reflected in his eyes.

“W-what?” He manages out, voice ridiculously high-pitched. “What are you talking about, don’t be weird! I like helping you! That’s it!”

San smile’s broadens, and with it the lump in Yunho’s throat turns more difficult to ignore.

“Are you sure about that?” San purrs.

Yunho finds it hard to breathe under the watchful eyes of his best friend. San still smells like the club they were in, a mixture of sweat and smoke and something _San_ that should disgust him but somehow doesn’t. His blond hair is upswept, stray locks brushing his forehead. The red eyeshadow is almost gone but up close Yunho can still see the traces the night hasn’t managed to erase, giving his best friend an otherworldly appearance. 

Breathing in deep, Yunho feels his heart rattling against his chest. He can feel them then, trying to claw their way up his throat, out his lips. Three words, eight letters, a lifetime of regret.

He can’t keep it in for much longer.

“I am tired,” he blurts out, almost against his will.

San arch his eyebrows, surprised, but then his eyes fall onto the open wounds in Yunho’s neck and regret immediately flood his features. He rushes forward, before Yunho can stop him, and grabs the pillow, placing it under Yunho’s head.

“I’m sorry, of course you’re tired, blood loss makes that to you. I’ll leave you to rest now,” San says, leaning forward to turn off the lamp, but before he can do it, Yunho wraps his fingers around San’s wrist, tugging gently until San turns his eyes to him once again.

“Stay here,” he says, his voice soft. He watches the struggle in San’s eyes, the wish to stay against the need to leave, and he can’t keep the sadness from his face. San must read it, for he closes his eyes and nods.

“I will. I just need to wash my face,” he replies. “You go to sleep, I swear I’ll come in a minute.”

Yunho inspects San’s face, even if he can feel the sleep winning over him, and nods. San hops off the bed, and Yunho watches him leave. It didn’t use to be like that, San never hesitating to throw himself onto Yunho’s bed, even claiming it all for himself sometimes. Now, in nights like this, it’s a struggle to convince him he’s done nothing wrong.

Closing his eyes, Yunho tries to sleep, relaxing himself against the covers.

From the bathroom comes the sound of the tap running, San moving around. Finally, the soft steps of San making his way to the bed, and the mattress dips under his body. Yunho waits for a second, his eyes closed, barely breathing, and then there’s San’s arm around him as he snuggles closer, burying his head in the crook of Yunho’s shoulders, his lips a breath away from the place where he had bitten him.

Yunho’s heart rattles loudly against his chest, and he’s sure San’s going to hear it, with how loudly it roars, but San just raises his head, brings his lips to Yunho’s ear and whispers, “Thank you.”

The knot in Yunho’s stomach loosens, and he can finally breathe properly. The last thing he feels before falling asleep is the brush of lips against his temple, the tickling of hair against his neck.

***

"You should ask him out."

Yeosang's words ring loud in the hallway and Yunho inhales sharply, turning his face to all sides to see if someone was listening to their conversation. The hall is crowded, but all other students appear to be minding their own businesses, thankfully ignorant to what Yeosang had just said.

Scowling, Yunho punches Yeosang in the arm, not hard enough to really hurt, but his friend, as dramatic as he is, clutches it in groans in pain as if Yunho had kicked him.

"Why would you do that, you asshole!?" He asks, glaring at Yunho.

"You know why! Why would you tell me to do... That?" Yunho whisper-shouts, after having made sure no one was staring at them.

"Do what? Ask San, your crush, out?" Without hesitance, Yunho punches his arm again, and Yeosang yelps, swatting his hand away.

"Don't say that!"

"Why not? It's the truth! You've been enamoured of that guy ever since you met him, sucking blood lollies in the courtyard."

And see, Yunho hates lies. He absolutely, completely, hates lies, and for that reason, he can't bring himself to contradict Yeosang's words. Instead, he opts for staying quiet. A silence can hold as much meaning as an answer, but it's easier, to pretend he hadn't heard the question, pretend that's the reason he's silent. Yeosang knows best, anyway.

Adjusting his grip on his backpack, Yunho thinks back to the day he met San, two boys in the middle of the courtyard. Yunho couldn't remember what he had been doing, just that it had ended up with him on the floor. When he looked up, he found a boy, with a mop of dark hair and sucking on a lolly, staring at him, head tilted to the side.

None of them said anything at first, until the boy asked, "Are you okay?"

Yunho had nodded and the boy smiled. It was then that he had noticed the slightly prominent canines, sharp ends glistening under the Sun. The boy caught him staring, and stopped smiling, his teeth gone with his smile.

"Are you a vampire?" Yunho had asked.

The boy had nodded, eyes turning distrustful, and Yunho thought back to the vampire family that lived down the street, who always smiled at him and ruffled his hair when they saw him walk past, and nodded.

"Cool. Is that a blood lolly?"

The boy had nodded again, his eyes regaining some of his brightness, and he smiled shyly. 

"Do you want to try it?"

Yunho extended his hand and grabbed the lolly when the boy offered to him. He gave it a tentative lick and grimaced at the taste.

His face of disgust must have been really funny, for the boy tipped his head back and let out a bright laugh, before saying, "My name is San. Let's be friends."

The rest was history.

Yunho sighed again and shook his head. Enamoured seemed a pretty good way to describe his relationship with San.

"Even if you're right, which I'm not saying you are—”

"I am, you don't have to say it."

"That doesn't mean I should do anything, because that doesn't mean my feelings are reciprocated," he continued, ignoring Yeosang's interruption.

Yeosang huffed in annoyance.

"Of course they are! Your relationship is so domestic it's almost gross, can't you see it? San is as whipped for you as you are for him."

"He isn't, I am not, and our relationship is not domestic, thank you very much," Yunho contradicted his friend, hurrying to reach the cafeteria, almost leaving his friend behind in the process. Maybe there he would be safe from Yeosang's meddling.

Sensing his intentions, Yeosang practically ran behind him to catch up.

"The fuck are you talking about, Yunho. You're attached at the hip, you've been friends for years and know each other better than most. He drinks from your vein," Yeosang adds, and Yunho feels himself blushing, blood rushing to his ears. Even if Yeosang has whispered that last thing, Yunho has to make sure no one has heard him. As much as vampires are accepted in the community, drinking from someone alive is still very much of a big deal, and he does not want that tiny bit of information circulating around.

"It hasn't been those many times, just when there's no other choice," he whispers. "And he'd do it from any other person, it's not a big deal."

Yeosang raises an eyebrow at that, skeptical.

"Okay, let's say I believe any of what you're saying. I have two problems with that statement: no other choice? Maybe the first time, yeah, but I know there have been other occasions where you had other options, and I know for a fact it's something you enjoy," Yeosang raises his hand to stop Yunho from saying anything to defend himself, the look in his eyes softening as he takes in Yunho's flustered and embarrassed state. "I'm not judging you, Yunho, you know I would be the last person to do so. I'm just pointing out that there are things in your relationship that aren't strictly platonic, and that hint to your feelings for the other. Both of your feelings, Yunho."

Yunho purses his lips, shakes his head as if to clear his mind.

"What's the second thing? You said there were two things you didn't believe, so what's the second one?" He clarifies when he sees Yeosang's slightly confused frown.

"One day, I asked San whose vein he'd like to drink from if he had to do it and you know what he did? He told me there was no one he'd drink from," Yeosang says, a triumphant gleam in his eyes, and Yunho frowns.

"The only thing that proves is that he changed his mind, Yeosang," he replies, slowly.

Yeosang shakes his head, violently, the earrings that dangle from his ears almost getting tangled with his hair. 

"You don't understand! He told me that three months ago!" He shouts, earning them some bewildered looks from the other students.

Yunho counts back in his head, and then counts again.

"That doesn't make sense, Yeosang, that would mean that..." He catches himself before saying it, and Yeosang grins, a wicked light in the edge of his smile.

"That he already had you for that. Don't you see, Yunho? You're more than his best friend, I'm telling you!"

"Maybe, or maybe he told you that because he already had me," Yunho says, and Yeosang closes his eyes, muttering something to himself. "He does not like me, Yeosang," Yunho replies, dejected. "I appreciate your efforts but I don't think he does, and I don't want to destroy our friendship."

Yeosang smiles softly at him, his eyes honest and caring.

"He's your best friend, Yunho. That won't happen," Yeosang sees in Yunho's face what he's about to say and beats him to it. "He's your best friend, don't tell me he's not, Yunho. I'm your best human friend, but San's your best _vampire_ friend, and that's perfectly fine," Yunho sketches a small smile, and Yeosang squeezes his arm briefly. "I still think you should confess or ask him out, but I know you don't want me to talk about this any longer, so I'll leave it for now."

Yunho looks at Yeosang, eyes boring into his friend's.

As much as he loves and trusts Yeosang, Yunho has known him long enough to know there's something lurking in the back of his friend's mind, cogs already turning, searching for an angle. He knows Yeosang will respect his wishes for the time being, but he also knows there's something in his friend, a pull that makes him get involved in things that shouldn't involve him, and he's got that gleam in his eyes, the same he has when he's about to do something he shouldn't but that somehow miraculously works when it shouldn't.

"Please don't do anything I wouldn't do," Yunho says, sighing, aware that he's already lost the battle.

"No promises," Yeosang sing-songs, and Yunho has no chance to reply as Yeosang spots his boyfriend waiting for them at the cafeteria's door and hurries to meet him, dragging Yunho behind him.

***

The day had started like any other day. Yunho hadn't heard the alarm at first, only waking up at the third one he had set up, and thus he had almost been late for class.

After practically running to uni, he had managed to slip past the doors almost unnoticed and fell onto the chair next to San. His friend was busy taking notes, but when Yunho raised his head after grabbing his notebook, he found a cup of coffee sitting on his table, his name written on the side with a smiley face by it.

Angling his head down to hide the faint blush painting his face, Yunho smiled.

"Thank you," he whispered, and San smiled back. 

Yunho's heart beat fast inside his chest. 

He wondered if San could hear it, an incessant thudding spreading through his veins, sending a wave of heat around his body. He knew vampire senses were more heightened than the human's, but he was never sure how much that was, or if San was able to tell Yunho's reaction when they were close, and how much that proximity affected him. 

Once, at school, they had been taught that how much a vampire’s sense were heightened varied from one individual to another, some having more affinity with one sense than another.Yunho’s teenage, lanky self had taken a look at his friend, taken note of how clammy his hands became just with the sight of San, and vowed to never ask. It might make him a coward, but he didn’t even care at that point.

He just wished San didn't know, that it was still his best-kept secret, the only one San wasn't aware of.

Seated a few rows in front of them, was Wooyoung. Normally Yunho wouldn't give much thought to his friend, just a small wave until they met when the class ended, but he found it impossible to ignore the boy's presence that day, with how often he looked back, mouthing something at them. Confused, he turned to San, who was already looking at Wooyoung, a scowl on his face. 

_Cute_, he thought for a split second, before regaining his senses.

"San, why is Wooyoung looking at us like that?" He whispered, sneaking a look at their friend. Right then, said friend was gesturing wildly at them, as if trying to convey a message just by looking at them. 

"He's just being stupid as usual," San muttered under his breath, flipping Wooyoung off. Wooyoung frowned, affronted, and huffed. The exchange made Yunho smile, amused.

"Why is he being stupid this time?" He asked, prodding softly at San with his pen when he didn't reply. "Tell me!" He insisted with a pout, and San swatted his hand away with an angry expression, even if it was betrayed by the fond look in his eyes.

"He wanted me to ask you if you wanted to go out this evening to study with him and Yeosang."

Yunho opened his mouth, then closed it again.

"Study with him and Yeosang? Are you sure?" He repeated, doubtful. San let out a sigh, ran his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah, that's why I didn't want to ask. It seems fishy," he grumbled, throwing a dirty look in Wooyoung's direction. As if sensing it, the boy turned around in his chair and raised his eyebrows, inquisitive. "I don't trust them," he added.

Yunho pondered for a moment and then shrugged.

"I don't mind. We haven't hung out in a while and whatever they want to do they'll do it one way or another, better get it out of the way as soon as possible."

San smiled, a small and fond smile he kept just for Yunho that made his heart ache and beat fast.

"Are you sure?" At Yunho's nod, San nodded as well. "I'll text him then, and text you the details back."

And that was it, or at least, that was it then.

In retrospective, Yunho guessed he should have known. He had known his friends for a long time, had known _Yeosang_ for a long time, and knew he couldn't stay still, always had to do something. So, in retrospective, he should have suspected something from the moment he had first looked at Wooyoung that morning but see, Yunho was a trusting, kind-hearted person, and he hadn't suspected a thing until he had walked into that library, and found the other three already there, waiting for him, all looking like they had been there for a long time.

Taking off his jacket slowly, Yunho looked at the three of them. Yeosang and Wooyoung both had angelic expressions plastered on their faces, while San looked mostly annoyed and defeated, which was how most people ended up looking like after talking to the couple for a while.

"Hi," he said cautiously, his eyes jumping from one to the other. "Is everything alright?"

The three of them nodded, Wooyoung and Yeosang the most enthusiastically, and Yunho hesitantly accepted their reply after a second or two.

Everything went smoothly after that, and Yunho was ready to let it go as some weird occurrence of little importance when Wooyoung suddenly rose from his seat, announced he needed a break, and dragged San behind him.

Yunho watched them get away and sighed. He turned his eyes to look at Yeosang and found him already staring at Yunho, his face resting on his hands, an innocent smile on his lips.

"Spill," Yunho said, not in the mood for games.

Yeosang then threw away his façade, his eyes turning more serious.

"Don't get mad," he said, and Yunho tensed involuntarily. "I said don't get mad, I haven't even started saying anything!" Yeosang whispered a bit louder, and Yunho narrowed his eyes.

"You can't start a conversation with 'don't get mad' and expect me to not think the worst, Yeosang, that's not how it works," Yunho hissed and Yeosang shrugged apologetically.

"Fair enough but please, listen to everything I have to say before deciding anything," Yeosang pleaded, and Yunho nodded, if a bit reluctant. “Look, I know you’re fine pinning from afar and that you won’t ask San out even though you should, but it pains me to see you like this,” Yeosang started, causing Yunho to groan. He had really thought Yeosang would drop the issue, at least for longer than he had, but of course, he had no such luck. “I really think you should ask him out before someone snatches him from you, and I’m sure he’d say yes! San’s an oblivious idiot, but he’s never not one to see the truth when confronted with it.”

“Yeosang, I really don’t understand what you’re trying to say here,” Yunho replied, squirming in his seat. He sneaked a glance around the room, relieved when he couldn’t spot San returning, nor anyone paying attention to their conversation.

“San’s an idiot, he either doesn’t know he’s in love with you or that you are in love with him but if you ask him out he’ll realize! And then you can finally be happy and disgustingly cute together as a couple and not just of friends!” Yeosang exclaimed, attracting nasty looks in their direction.

“Not happening, Yeosang,” Yunho replied, shooting his friend a serious look when he opened his mouth to add to the supposed benefits of Yunho confessing his longtime crush on his best friend. “I am not confessing, not today, not ever.”

Yeosang pursed his lips, annoyed, and dropped it, but rather than feeling satisfied with that, Yunho tensed at the determined gleam in Yeosang’s eyes. Somehow, he had fallen into Yeosang’s trap, he could feel it in his bones.

“If you don’t want to do it, then that’s fine, but then you shouldn’t be left pinning over him,” Yunho tensed, not liking where the conversation was going. “I offer you a deal,” Yeosang continued, and Yunho prepared himself to refuse it, connoisseur of the types of deals Yeosang favoured. “You go on a blind date with the person I choose,” he said.

Arching his eyebrows, Yunho huffed.

“What’s in for me?”

Yeosang rolled his eyes, apparently annoyed at how dense Yunho was, but Yunho knew better than that. He saw the way Yeosang’s lips inched upwards just imperceptibly, the confidence shining in the depth of his eyes. Yeosang was already sure of his victory, and that meant Yunho was royally screwed.

“If everything goes well, a boyfriend,” Yunho opened his mouth but Yeosang cut him, rushing to add. “If not, hopefully you’ll have fun and get a friend out of the experience, and I’ll stop pestering you about this,” Yeosang’s eyes shone with undisguised mirth when he saw the dubious look on Yunho’s face before he managed to hide it.

“You’ll leave it be? Forever?” Yunho repeated, slowly.

“I will, I promise,” Yeosang nodded, his face honest. “But you have to promise you’ll try, no half-hearted attempts.”

Yunho doubted. He didn’t want to agree, both because of his feelings for his friend and to not give Yeosang the satisfaction of winning that round. His friend read the conflict in his eyes and extended his hand, softly squeezing Yunho’s arm.

“Look, you don’t have to agree if you really don’t want to, and I’ll still leave this be, but I’m worried about you, you deserve better! And I honestly think you should at least give it a try, it’ll be good for you.”

“I don’t know, Yeosang. I don’t think it’s fair for this other guy when I’m already pining over someone.”

“I promise you he won’t mind,” Yeosang rushed to reassure him. “It can be as relaxed and informal as you want to, but really, you should go, even if to forget about your endless pining,” Yunho bit his lip, deep in thought and conflicted, and Yeosang smiled softly at him. “We’ve been friends for years, Yunho, you know you can trust me,” Yunho nodded weakly. “I promise you you’ll like this guy.”

Yunho looked up to stare at Yeosang’s eyes and his kind smile. It was then that the chair beside Yunho moved, and San claimed his seat back. Breaking the eye contact, Yunho averted his gaze to look at his friend. 

His heart beat painfully inside his chest.

“What guy?” Wooyoung asked then, after pecking his boyfriend’s lips in a tender kiss.

“Yeah, what guy?” San repeated. Yunho felt cold and whipped his face to look at Yeosang. His blood rushed in his ears, the only thing he could hear. Out of the corner of his eye, San turned to stare at him.

“This guy I want to set Yunho up in a blind date with, I think they’d be great together.”

“A blind date? I didn’t think that was your thing,” San said, his eyes boring holes into the side of Yunho’s face. Inhaling a shaky breath, Yunho turned his face to look at him. San’s eyes were curious, but unreadable for anything other than that.

“Not really. Yeosang has been trying to talk me into it,” Yunho said with a nervous chuckle.

“I think that’s a great idea,” Wooyoung interjected, and Yunho dragged his eyes away from San to look at him. Wooyoung’s arm was draped over the back of Yeosang’s chair and there was a minuscule smile tugging on the corner of his lips, a knowing gleam in his eyes. 

Yunho felt the urge to punch him and balled his hands into fists under the table.

“That’s what I said too!” Yeosang agreed, rather enthusiastically, as if there was any part of that intervention that wasn’t completely staged.

Yunho jumped slightly when he felt San’s hand looking for his under the table, then relaxed, as San intertwined their fingers together, their hands slotting perfectly against each other.

"Are you going to do it, Yunho?" Wooyoung asked and Yunho sketched a tight smile.

"I don't know, I'm not sure I'm convinced," he replied, attempting a laugh. It was too shaky, too high-pitched even to his own ears, and he knew he hadn't fooled anyone.

"I really think you should do it, Yunho," continued Yeosang. "My ability as a Cupid is undeniable."

Yunho raised an eyebrow, unable to contain the smile that escaped him, a real one, that time.

"I'm not sure that's true, Yeosang."

His friend placed his hand over his heart, feigning hurt. "How could you say that to me? I'll let you know Hongjoong and Seonghwa are very happy together and that's all thanks to me."

"You set them out with three different people that bore them to death, Yeosang, then sent them to the same restaurant in a double date that still gives them nightmares, and they ended up at a McDonald’s,” San replied, letting out a laugh.

"It was all perfectly planned, you fools. I sent them on the most horrible dates I could think so that when they met each other they'd be delighted," Yeosang denied, lifting his chin in mock pride.

"Yeah, I'm sure it was that and not that you needed more time to charm Seonghwa's best friend," Yunho smiled as he saw the light pink that dusted Yeosang's cheeks with that comment. His smile broadened when he saw the look Wooyoung threw his boyfriend, as if he had been unaware of that piece of their history.

"Shut the fuck up, Yunho," Yeosang rushed to say, pointedly ignoring the way Wooyoung tried to meet his eyes. "At least all four people in that story are together," Yunho's heart melt when Wooyoung leaned forward, brushing his lips against Yeosang's cheek, causing Yeosang's eyes to light up in happiness at the brief touch. Clearing his throat, Yeosang shook his head, "but seriously, when have I ever done anything to not deserve your trust?" Yunho pursed his lips and sighed. As chaotic as Yeosang might be, they all knew he was reliable and caring, and everything he did was with their best interests in mind. He shook his head briefly. "I promise you you'll enjoy the date," Yeosang leaned forward, his eyes pleading. 

Yunho sat back on his chair, feeling the beginning of a headache forming at the back of his skull and he took a deep breath, his eyes turning to San on their own accord. It had been a tiny change, practically imperceptible, but Wooyoung had always had a keen eye for details and he practically jumped at the opportunity.

"San, what do you think?" At San's bewildered expression, he continued. "You're his best friend, _vampire_ friend," he corrected himself at Yeosang's huff, "what do you think? Should Yunho go on this date?"

Yunho's heart stopped beating, then went back to doing it, so loud and fast he thought it might break free from his body.

San moved in his seat, his hand slipping away from Yunho's. Without San's fingers in his, Yunho felt cold, but he tried to push that thought away, breathe past that, forget how his heart laid at his feet.

"Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea," San replied.

It took everything Yunho had in him for him to turn and face San, forcing himself to meet his best friend's eyes. 

San was smiling, but Yunho would have sworn his smile was fake, a poor attempt at his usual blinding grin. He thought he saw shadows crossing San's eyes for a fraction of a second, clouding his gaze like the morning mist, but they were gone as soon as they appeared.

They might have never been there at all. Maybe Yunho's mind was playing tricks on him, a desperate attempt to keep him waiting for what might never come.

Yunho placed his hands on his thighs, his fingers leaving half-moon shaped indentations on his skin, and he directed his eyes at Yeosang.

"Are you sure of this?" Yeosang nodded, his eyes soft as he did so, and Yunho took a breath of air. "Let's do it then.”

_Let’s do it then_.

The words have haunted him since they left his mouth. He wishes he had been more careful, had thought before saying anything, but that’s the beauty of spoken conversations, right? For better or worse, sometimes you can’t help what you say and by the time you’ve realized, it’s too late.

The moment he had agreed, there had been no turning back, and Yunho now regrets it, but he knows there’s only one way to go. 

Groaning, he throws himself on top of the bed and screams silently at the mattress, his voice muffled from his mouth being squashed against the covers. 

Yeosang had been pretty clear and extremely adamant on his demands: Yunho would go to the date Yeosang had arranged, and he’d stay for the whole thing, making an honest attempt at it.Yunho could keep the details for himself, but he would say how it had gone, and Yeosang was allowed to ask his date for his opinion. Yeosang had also refused to share any information about the guy he’d be having the date with, despite Yunho’s best attempts to get him to yield.

Yunho looks at his closet and stares at the clothes hanging there, as if by doing that inspiration would finally come to him and he’d know what he should wear. He had been doing so for the past hour, to no avail. Finally, he gets tired of pitifully staring at his closet and picks up his phone.

He doesn’t have to wait much before he sees San’s pixelated face on his screen. 

Yunho smiles.

“You don’t know what to wear?” San asks, raising an eyebrow. His tone is teasing but full of warmth and Yunho's smile broadens.

“I don’t know what to wear,” he replies, pouting slightly. “Any suggestions?”

San stays quiet for a second, before letting out a breathy laugh, and shaking his head. He runs his hand through the blonde strands of his hair and tilts his face.

“I think you know what I’m going to say but, you know your dark blue shirt with the small white and reddish stripes? That one and your black trousers,” San says, his voice sounding a tad shy, and Yunho nods, his smile softening around the edges. That shirt has always been San’s favorite, ever since he bought it, so he’s not surprised that’s his suggestion.

“Thank you for your help, San,” he replies, and San smiles, his eyes shying away from Yunho’s momentarily. It doesn’t last long, or maybe Yunho’s just imagining things through the blurriness of the image, and soon San is looking straight into the camera, leaning towards his phone.

“Aren’t you going to get ready?” 

Yunho shrugs.

“Not yet, I want to talk to you,” he replies, honestly.

“But you’ve got a date soon,” San frowns. “You’ve got to get ready.”

“You’re more important,” he jokes. San doesn’t reply and Yunho sighs, his voice earnest. “Don’t worry, I will be there, I just have plenty of time still.”

“That’s great to know, then,” San replies, and Yunho can tell by his tone he’s not completely convinced, but he doesn’t insist. “I have to soon, though.”

“Why? Going somewhere?”

“Yes and no,” San replies, laughing nervously. “I think it’s time for something new,” he continues and Yunho sits straighter, interested.

“‘Something new’? Are there going to be any changes in your life now?” He asks.

_Something new_ is a code phrase, one that San uses whenever he’s thinks something big is going to happen in his life, and decides to change something about him, mainly his hair. The first time San had used it he had decided to completely change what he was going to study, and he accompanied his revelation with matching blue hair. 

Somehow, the phrase had stuck, and now everyone knows what he’s referring to when he uses it.

“Yeah, maybe,” San replies, and Yunho can’t help but frown. As San’s best friend and one of the people closest to him, he always knows or has an idea of what change he might be referring to but this time, he has no idea, and he’s not sure how that makes him feel.

“Good or bad?”

“I still don’t know,” San replies, hesitantly, and Yunho’s frown deepens. “I’m not even sure if it’ll happen or what will happen but I’m pretty sure something’s going to change, you know?” And Yunho, as the supportive friend he is, nods, even if he absolutely doesn’t know. There’s a ding in the background and San turns his head towards the sound, before going back to Yunho. “Jonho and Mingi are here so I’ll leave you now,” he says.

“Jonho and Mingi there?” Yunho interrupts him, and San nods.

“Yeah, to help me with the hair. I promise you’ll be the first to see it when it’s done,” he reassures Yunho and Yunho can’t help but smile. “Don’t worry too much about your date, I’m sure they’ll love you,” San adds, before hanging up, and Yunho finds himself staring at his own reflection.

Sighing, he throws the phone on top of the mattress behind him. He appreciates San’s support, he really does, but he can’t help but have a bittersweet feeling. It’s not that his date won’t like him that worries him, after all.

His eyes get caught on the picture frame on his table. It’s too far away for him to see it properly, but he doesn’t need to. He can trace every line, every curve in that picture just by memory, He’s got the image imprinted in his brain, a picture of him, standing beside San, making himself smaller to match his best friend’s height. 

It’s almost ridiculous, really, how much Yunho’s eyes sparkle in that photo, the happiness growing from within him by just standing next to San. It’s probably Yunho’s favorite picture, if he is to be honest with himself. But now is not the time to think about it.

Pushing himself off the bed, he walks to his closet and picks up the shirt, staring at the fabric as if it contained the answers to all his problems. 

Shaking his head, Yunho turns around, shirt firmly clad between his fingers. It’s time to get ready for his date. There’s no room in his head for anything else, and he tries to ignore it, the nagging feeling that accompanies him, the prickling at the back of his head that foretells there’s something about to happen. 

There’s no room in his head for more, and even less for the events that happened the last time he felt it.

***

_Bad things happen in Halloween. _

That's what Yunho's mother likes to say. She never liked it when Yunho went out those days, even if she never really stopped him, but that didn't mean she didn't say it.

_When everyone's wearing a mask, how can you tell the real monsters from the fake ones?_

She'd always look through the window when she said that, as if that would help her spot the monsters she was referring to. Yunho never fully understood what she meant, and she didn't offer much of an explanation. She'd just shake her head, throw him a tense smile and envelop him in a tight hug before she let him through the door. 

It had become a ritual of some sorts between them, a farewell and a blessing and even if Yunho didn't really believe in those things, he had grown so used to it that it felt strange to go out on Halloween without it.

Last Halloween, however, he'd done it. His mother had been speaking on the phone and Yunho had been running late, his friends waiting for him, so Yunho just left the house in a hurry. He didn't even remember the ritual until he was about to reach the place where he was supposed to meet his friends.

"It doesn't matter," he muttered to himself. "It's just a stupid superstition, nothing will happen," he said, and pushed the thought to a corner of his mind, ignoring the nagging sensation that something would, indeed, go wrong.

Yunho had always loved Halloween, it was one of his favorite days of the year, and he was determined to enjoy it to the fullest. He didn't know who was throwing the party, and honestly, he didn't care. His main concern was that there was enough alcohol to put the best liquor shop to shame and that San looked positively deadly that night. His brown hair was swept up, pushed away from his eyes and leaving his forehead exposed. 

Yunho wasn't entirely sure what he was dressed as, with his white shirt, covered in lace and buckles, but knowing San, if he asked him about it he'd probably reply 'vampire'. It was his default response whenever anyone asked him about his costume, no matter the years that passed, and Yunho guessed it couldn't be held against him. It was best to make the most out of being an actual creature of the night, he supposed.

At some point at the party, Yunho found himself leaning against the wall, hands on his legs, forehead covered in sweat, heaving loudly. It didn't take long for San to appear at his side in a similar state, a night worth of dancing taking its toll on them.

"Tired?" San asked, chest moving rapidly. Yunho took in the lines around his eyes, the downward tilt of his lips, and nodded. 

"Wanna go home?" He asked, extending his hand towards San. When he grabbed it, he pulled off him towards the exit, sending a quick text to their group chat explaining the situation. 

Ignoring Yeosang's confused messages in their private chat, he pocketed the phone and lead them to the street.

The cool night air was enough to clear Yunho's mind, and he kept an arm around San's waist, afraid he would trip and fall, seeing as he could barely walk in a straight line, exhausting and alcohol weighing him down.

He was so focused on San he didn’t see them at first, didn’t hear them until it was too late. One moment he was staring at San and the next he found themselves surrounded by unknown men. 

There were at least five of them and they were all taller, bulkier than he was, and some had weapons in their hands, blades that glistened under the lamppost’s light. They were all wearing masks that completely covered their heads and Yunho took a step back, gulping. 

His mother’s words rang in his ears and a part of him, small and childish, wished he had stayed back for a few more minutes.

The one standing in front of Yunho advanced towards them, cocking his head, and spoke, his words muffled by the mask he was wearing, but audible enough to be understood.

“Give us everything you have.”

Yunho debated with himself for a minute, his eyes jumping from the knife in the man’s hand to the street behind him, trying to come up with a solution that wouldn’t end with him and San gutted on the streets. He was not fast enough, for the man grew impatient, taking another step closer and rising the knife slightly.

“Give us everything you have on you, unless you and your friend would like a new face each.”

Yunho’s hand flew to his pocket but San chose that moment to squirm around in his grip, lift his face from where he had buried it in Yunho’s chest. He looked right at the robber in front of them, and his eyes got caught on the knife in his hand. Yunho cast his eyes down, palms starting to sweat when he saw the reddish halo around San’s pupils.

“Put that down,” San said, his voice soft and deceptively sweet.

The man tore his eyes away from Yunho and laughed, dismissive.

“I will when you give me all you have,” he said. “And I suggest you do it quickly before we make you regret it,” he continued, extending his arm to point directly at Yunho.

San’s eyes darkened at that, and he growled.

“I will give you five seconds for you to run away. Five,” he said. Yunho tried to keep him close, but San dismissed his embrace, stepping away from Yunho’s body. “Four,” Yunho opened his mouth to say something, anything, but San put a finger on his lips and shook his head slowly, and Yunho stayed quiet. “Three,” he turned towards the man, who hadn’t made a move to leave. “Two.”

“We’re not afraid of you,” the man stated, his voice utterly calm, not an ounce of worry in it.

San smiled, a slow smile that took over his features. It was one Yunho had never seen before, but he didn’t need to in order to identify it. It was the smile of a predator, and those men were about to learn that too, in the hard way.

“Maybe you should,” he walked closer to the man. “One.”

“One against five? Not the best odds,” the robber said, taking a step closer towards San, so close their chests were brushing, almost touching.

San cocked his head to the side, his smile broadening. Yunho saw the moment it dawned on the robber, how his body locked in place and then prepared to run, the sharp inhale of air to shout, in fear or warning, he didn’t know. 

But it was too late.

“Five humans against a vampire, that’s bound to end bad for you,” San purred, before his smile disappeared, replaced by the hard glint of his eyes.

If anyone had asked, Yunho would not have been able to explain what had happened then. The only thing he knew is that they had been surrounded, and the next time he had looked around, there was only one man left standing, the rest of his group laying on the floor, bleeding or unconscious, if all alive.

San was standing in front of the last man, one hand on his chest, keeping him close, while the robber scrambled to break free from San’s grip. 

Yunho couldn’t see San’s face clearly, shadows covering most of it, but he didn’t need to. He knew the lines around his mouth, the way his eyes almost glowed in the dark, red and bright and hungry. He had only seen him like that once before, one day in which San had had to leave the school in a hurry, and had disappeared for two full days. 

He had never said what had happened, but then again, there was no need for him to do so. 

Ever since then, Yunho had done his research, had kept an eye on him when the signs started to appear: the exhaustion, the pain, the barely concealed hunger behind weak smiles. He had seen it shining in the depths of San’s eyes back at the party, and the fight had only rushed the process.

Without stopping to think what he was doing, he ran towards San and wrapped his hand around the other’s arm. He forced his friend to turn his head towards him, break the eye contact with the robber.

“San,” Yunho called for him and watched as his voice got through the daze in San’s mind, slowly lifting the mist that had settled in his eyes. “San, let him go,” he said, almost praying San would listen to him.

San stared at him, something crossing his features, too fast for Yunho to identify, and he released the man, who crumbled to the floor, broken sobs making him shake uncontrollably. Yunho then pulled San away from the scene, wanting to put as much distance between them as possible.

They ran until they stopped hearing them, until Yunho felt they were finally safe, and then he slowed his pace, feeling the adrenaline slowly leaving his body. He just wanted to get home and close the door, leaving the horrors of the night behind them.

Yunho looked over his shoulder to talk to San, but the words were forgotten, breath stuck in his throat, when he saw San’s expression: his lips were curled in a silent snarl and his eyes had turned a crimson red, fixated on the vein on Yunho’s neck.

“San?” Yunho’s voice was a whisper but it was enough to make San turn his eyes to look at him, like Yunho was a lighthouse and San the ship, lost among the endless sea. “San, are you with me?”

But San didn’t answer, shaking his head, eyes unfocused. Suddenly, he tugged on Yunho’s hand and Yunho found himself against a flat surface, a wall pressed against his back, San against his front.

San’s hands were on Yunho’s chest, fingers splayed as if to keep him pinned against the wall, but there was no real strength, no effort from San’s part, and Yunho knew he could leave if he so wanted to.

“San, talk to me,” he said, his voice low, as if he was talking to a frightened animal.

“Yunho…” San started, but stopped mid-speech, clenching his teeth.

Yunho smelt it then, a sweet smell that impregnated the air around them, something like jasmine with a touch of something darker underneath, alluring and almost hypnotizing. Understanding dawned on him and Yunho let out a shaky breath, as he recalled the few things they had been taught about it, how vampires exuded a natural smell to make their prey lower their defenses, trust them until it was too late.

He supposed that made him prey, but, truth be told, he didn’t feel like one. San had always smelt like that to him, if a bit more subdued. 

Yunho felt as in control of himself as ever.

Carefully, he wrapped his hands around San’s wrists, index fingers grazing his pulse point. The movement attracted San’s attention, and his eyes turned down, as if captivated by Yunho’s hands.

“San, are you hungry?” Yunho asked, slowly and clearly mouthing the words.

Something like pain flared in San’s expression, torn between the need to feed and his unwillingness to do so, but in the end, hunger won, and San nodded, biting his bottom lip so harshly Yunho feared he would draw blood.

Closing his eyes, Yunho breathed in deeply and nodded to himself, once, twice, before opening his eyes once again.

“It’s okay, San,” he said, squeezing slightly San’s wrists. His fingers drew idle circles on San’s skin, calming and almost capturing, and Yunho raised his head, exposing his neck. San dragged his eyes from the point in which their bodies touched to stare in Yunho’s eyes, confusion etched in his features. “It’s okay,” he repeated, keeping his voice low.

San shook his head even if Yunho could see his resolve crumbling before him, fire burning in San’s dark eyes.

“It’s okay,” he repeated once again, baring more of his neck. “It’s okay,” and he tugged San closer.

That was enough to snap San’s self-control in half, red fully taking over his irises.

He lunged forward, pressing his nose against Yunho’s column, making him shiver, throw his head back even more. He mapped the expanse of Yunho’s neck, lips pressed tight against the skin, and Yunho would have sworn he could feel San leaving a trail of feather-like kisses in his wake, but it was all happening far too fast for him to keep track, and San settled on the spot where neck and shoulder meet, grazing it once with his lips before sinking his teeth into it.

There was a spike of pain and Yunho tensed, before it disappeared, replaced by a wave of heat that spread down his veins like wildfire. He knew what it was, the venom vampires released after biting their pray to keep them calm but Yunho couldn’t concentrate on that, couldn’t even think, overwhelmed by San’s sweet smell and his lips on his neck, the feeling so powerful it made his knees buckle.

Yunho was so lost in the sensation he didn’t even realize it when San broke apart, lips shiny with the blood, _Yunho’s blood_, smeared on them.

“Yunho? God, I’m so sorry,” there was a voice speaking to him and suddenly there were arms wrapped around his middle to keep him standing upright and Yunho couldn’t keep a giddy smile from spreading when his eyes met San’s. “Why would you do that? Why would _I_ do that!? God, I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have,” San rambled as he carefully maneuvered Yunho so that he would start walking, his legs too weak to sustain him.

“Don’t apologize,” Yunho replied, his speech slurred. “It was fine,” he reassured, trying to wipe San’s frown off his face.

“It wasn’t,” San denied, biting his lip, grimacing at the blood still there, even if he couldn’t hide the way his eyes darkened with the taste. “I could have hurt you, Yunho, it shouldn’t have happened!”

“It was and you didn’t! I’m completely fine… I’m not mad, San, I promise,” Yunho insisted. San didn’t look convinced, guilt still clouding his eyes, but he merely sighed.

_I liked it_, was what Yunho wanted to say, words almost spilling from his lips, but he managed to keep them in, he was sure.

San didn’t speak a word for the rest of the night, seemingly lost in thought, but Yunho wouldn’t have been able to maintain a conversation even if he had wanted to, so he let himself be guided home, and dragged a reluctant San down with him when they were finally ready to go to sleep.

The next morning, San had already left, and it took him two days until he finally replied to Yunho’s texts.

***

Standing in front of the restaurant’s door, Yunho debates his choices and questions all his life choices.

Up until this moment, he had thought he would be able to do it: walk in, meet the person Yeosang had set him up with, have a hopefully nice dinner, and go back home. That security had vanished the moment he saw the restaurant’s door, and he wonders just how much Yeosang will hate him if he bails on the date.

Suddenly, he doesn’t feel like he can do it, feels like he’s a liar, trying to deceive himself and that other person.

He fishes his phone from the pocket, fingers ready to send Yeosang a quick apology, but it’s then that he sees them, multiple texts waiting for him to read them. There’s Yeosang half threatening, half encouraging him, as if he knew Yunho would have the urge to leave, but it’s not that makes him pause. It’s San’s texts, a string of messages showering him with positive energy and encouragement. 

It’s not fair, really. No matter how much Yunho wants to deny it, at the end of the day he’s always been too whipped for San, and disappointing him, even if it’s such a small thing, even if it breaks his own heart in the process, is simply something he can’t do.

So Yunho replies to the text with the most effusive thank you he can come up with, musters what courage he has left and squares his shoulders, pushing the door to the restaurant open. 

It’s a nice restaurant, a part of him notices it, but he doesn’t really pay it that much attention, having to ask for the table. It’s under Yeosang’s name, because of course Yeosang would do that, and when he asks for it he’s informed there’s someone already waiting for him.

That makes Yunho’s palms turn sweaty and clammy, and his hear rate to spike up, but he’s already there and he’s not leaving, so he mumbles his gratitude and walks towards the far end of the restaurant, where the table is located. It appears like Yeosang asked for more secluded table, and Yunho feels himself grow restless, but he pushes the feeling aside.

His walking only falters when he reaches the room and sees the person sat inside it, with he’s back to Yunho. He falters because he doesn’t know who the person inside is but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t know his shoulders, his poise, the way he’s seated and how he plays with the cutlery, lost in thought and waiting for him.

Yunho takes a step back, almost without noticing, and his back meets the wall with a low thump. It isn’t much but it is enough to attract the other’s attention, making him turn around, and Yunho finds himself staring at a familiar pair of eyes, ones he knows better than his own.

“I— I don’t understand,” he says, his voice pleading, confused, and San jumps from his chair, extending his hands towards Yunho and taking a careful step towards him, as if he is scared Yunho will just bolt and run away which, judging by how loud and fast his heart is beating right now, he might just do. “San, please tell me this is not a joke, please tell me it isn’t,” he says, feeling his throat close up, his words chocked, with hope or fear, he doesn’t know.

“Of course it isn’t,” San says, and his voice sounds vaguely hurt, but it is swiftly replaced by a soft look and fond tone, as he registers the various emotions flashing in Yunho’s eyes. “I swear this isn’t a joke, Yunho, i really do.”

“You’re my date?” Yunho asks, not letting himself believe. He almost wants to pinch himself, make sure this isn’t some kind of dream, or nightmare.

San nods, advancing another step. Yunho takes in his appearance, the black, see-through shirt he’s wearing that Yunho has always loved, and black trousers, the combination making him look deadly. He then looks down on his own shirt, San’s favourite, and puzzle pieces he didn’t even know he had start to come together, painting a picture Yunho has never envisioned before.

Seeing as he isn’t about to run, San comes closer to him, and Yunho’s eyes fly to his hear, pushed back and newly dyed black, crimson strands almost shining under the soft light.

“This was your change?” He whispers, a question or a statement, he doesn’t know, but it doesn’t really matter. “I am your change?” His voice is down to just a breath, but San still hears him, and he smiles, soft and shy. There’s a bit of fear tainting it but, maybe, too, a dash of hope starting to grow around the edges.

“Yes. For better or worse, you are my change, Yunho. And I really hope it’s for the better, but what Yeosang said still stands, if you don’t want to you can leave, and I won’t hold it against you,” San says, and Yunho wants to laugh.

And he does.

He lets out a laugh that’s half pain and half hope, but catches himself before it turns almost desperate. San’s looking at him with wide eyes, as if, of all possible responses, he wasn’t expecting that one.

Yunho can’t contain the smile that spreads, though, wild and exhilarated and threatening to split his face in two.

“I’ve been in love with you for years, San. I’ve dreamt with this moment more times than I can count, do you really think there’s any world, any universe, in which I leave?”

At first, San doesn’t reply, but then a smile appears on his face, twin to Yunho’s and he laughs, a pure laugh of surprise and relief, as bright as Yunho feels.

All caution laid behind them and forgotten, San advances without hesitation towards Yunho and takes his face between his hands, staring into his eyes.

“Can I?” He whispers, breath fanning over Yunho’s lips.

Closing his hands around San’s waist and bringing him forward, Yunho nods and their lips touch, Yunho meeting San halfway. It’s barely more than a brush, at first, as if both of them are too hesitant, too scared to break the spell around them, but then Yunho grows tired or gets bold, or maybe even both, and he applies more pressure, running his tongue against the seam of San’s lips.

It’s like he’s taking his first breath of fresh air in ages, like he thought he had been doomed but sent to Heaven, and Yunho thinks to that first night so many months ago, that Halloween that changed everything. It’s so much like that but so much more, and Yunho can’t get enough of it. 

It appears like San can’t either, as he runs his hands through Yunho’s hair, tugging on it so hard it almost hurts, but Yunho welcomes it, the twinge of pain mixed with pleasure buzzing through his veins, and he pulls San closer, determined to devour him.

They only break apart when they run out of air, and Yunho is about to lean in again when San squirms around, shaking his head. Yunho frowns, confused, but waits as San tries to speak. He smiles as he takes in San’s frazzled appearances, his bitten lips, shiny with spit, and his crumpled shirt from where Yunho had grabbed him. He knows he can’t look much better, and the thought only makes him smile more widely.

“The door… Someone might come in…,” San manages to say in short breaths and Yunho ponders for a moment, before he decides he doesn’t care, and moves to dive in again. “But I do care, I don’t want them to ban us from here, it’s fancy,” he says, managing to squirm away from Yunho’s grip. 

He almost falls when he tries to walk away and Yunho feels the urge to tease him, but he’s not about to do that when he himself isn’t in a much better state. Instead, he lets himself fall onto the chair opposite to San, and stares at him with a smile. He doesn’t seem able to stop doing that, but, truth be told, San can’t either.

“I thought I had scared you away when I bit you,” San admits after a beat of silence, vulnerability lacing his words.

“I literally asked you to bite me, San. On multiple occasions,” Yunho says then, frowning. “I thought that would be enough sign that you hadn’t scared me.”

“Maybe you wanted to be a good friend,” San replies, his voice weak, and Yunho laughs, surprised.

“I did want to be a good friend but I most definitely didn’t do it for that reason,” San shoots him a dirty look, and quirks his lips in a sly smile.

“Yeah, I’ve come to notice you really enjoy our little sessions,” it is San’s turn to laugh, as Yunho quickly turns crimson, but then seriousness returns to his voice. “I was really worried about it at first, though.”

Yunho recognizes it then, the fear hiding in San’s eyes, the same one that had stopped Yunho himself from acting on his feelings for so long.

“I know, but you didn’t have anything to worry about, I swear.” Yunho breathes in, relieved, when San nods, and the fear in his eyes vanishes. “As you can see, I’ve never had a problem with that,” San’s gaze darkens at that, lingering on Yunho’s neck for a moment, before snapping back to his face. “We could leave, you know. Forget the dinner and all that,” San looks tempted and torn, but finally he shakes his head, and Yunho deflates. 

“Let’s appreciate all the effort Yeosang has put into this first,” San says, grinning cheekily. 

Yunho sighs in mock defeat, before flashing San a smile.

“I never thought I’d say this but, I’ll have to thank Yeosang tomorrow,” San laughs then and nods.

“And you have even more to thank him for,” Yunho raises an eyebrow and San’s smile widens. “He’s the one paying for this.”

Yunho whistles, impressed and surprised.

“How did you get to do that? Actually, how did he convince you to even come here and play by his rules?”

“Yeosang can be… Very convincing, and a bit scary too, let’s leave it like that. And to the first question… I have my ways,” San laughs at Yunho’s disbelieving look. “I do! But honestly, I think he just really wanted to see us together.”

“God bless Yeosang, then,” Yunho says, and San nods in agreement.

“Come here, let’s send him a picture so that he know you’re alive,” Yunho raises to go to San’s side, but stops midway, letting out an indignant shout. “What? It’s not like I’m lying!”

“You were just as nervous as me, I know it.”

“But you’ll never be able to prove it,” San teases, and Yunho pouts. Rolling his eyes, San takes his hand and pulls him closer. “Come here, you big baby.”

He makes Yunho crouch by his side, before taking out his phone and, without warning, pressing a sound kiss to Yunho’s cheek, immortalizing that moment.

It’s the picture they send their groupchat, which earns them many shouts and congratulations, Yeosang’s being the most excited.

In it, Yunho looks surprised, eyes open wide while San has his face slightly angled towards the camera, a smug tilt in his lips as he kisses Yunho. 

It’s a good picture, and it will grow to be one of Yunho’s personal favorites, together with its twin, a picture they took just after that, and kept to themselves, a candid shot of Yunho turning his face to kiss San in return. Their lips are just a breath away and they’re both looking at each other, love shining brightly even through the picture, unmistakable in both their eyes and destined to last a lifetime. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you've enjoyed it! It's my first work for the Ateez ficdom so I was very nervous about publishing, but I hope you've liked it, and, hopefully, I'll come back sometime soon!  
Kudos and comments warm my heart <3
> 
> [tw](https://twitter.com/starryjinsouls) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/Val_99)
> 
> \- Val


End file.
